


Wonder and Fright and Nothing that Nice

by SargeantWoof



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dean Thomas is Bi, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot, set during sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeantWoof/pseuds/SargeantWoof
Summary: Seamus isn't the only firestarter in Gryffindor, you know?





	Wonder and Fright and Nothing that Nice

"I wonder," Hermione began quietly, slowly dragging out her words as if they were a new spell. "If magic can be more?" Harry glanced up, his face pale in the firelight, but said nothing. Her eyes flickered to him before going back to staring at the fire. The rest of her words got caught up in her throat, weighty in a way that hard questions have to be to make the proper impact.

Beside her, Fred shrugged, stretching out his long legs over the coffee table. "Magic is something more."

"But that's…" She trailed off, before starting anew. "That's not quite what I meant."

Sitting in front of the fire, Luna nodded along to Hermione's words, shuffling her deck of muggle cards. "Magic is magic, Hermione." The sharp snap of the deck lingered in the air. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

"Intent." Hermione breathed out.

Across the circle, George snorted. "Is that what we're talking about?" He leaned forward, rolling his sleeves up. "What are you asking?"

Instead of Hermione answering, Ginny responded. "We're talking about magic…" She trailed off, frowning. "The real question is why are you asking?"

"No." Harry cut in, fiddling with his collar. The firelight made the pale scars of _I must not tell lies_ shine a startling white. "The real question is what are you trying to gain from this," He paused, raising his head to meet her eyes. "Hermione."

Hermione stared at him. Who was he, she abruptly wondered. Where was that boy who stood in front of a troll for her? "I," She wet her lips, breaking from his gaze to glance around the room. No one moved in the moments as she measured them, calculating her trust as if it were a finite number, a singular thing. Her gaze landed back on Harry, watching as his lips titled up in the barest hint of a smile. She rolled her eyes, breaking the tension. "Harry James Potter, I will not be put on the spot like this, it's cruel and unusual and-" She stopped talking, letting her face stretch into an uncomfortably wide grin.

Harry froze. "Hermione," He cautioned. "Think it through before you- hey!" He yelped, flinching away from her silent stinging hex.

Neville rose from his spot beside George, grabbing both of their wands. "That's it you two, c'mon, break it up."

Luna chimed in, never lifting her gaze from the queen of hearts. "Nargles, Neville."

He suppressed a sigh. "It's always something." He settled back down, the warmth of their wands a comfort in the encroaching winter chill.

Hermione smiled at Neville before turning back to Harry. "What were you saying?"

He frowned at her, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Why? What are you planning?"

She opened her mouth to respond but before she could the door was thrown open. "Blimey, mate," Dean said from between Luna and Hermione. "That's a lot of snow."

"Fuck off, Thomas," Seamus called from where he was brushing snow off his head. "I'd like you to get through this weather without getting snow on you."

Neville snorted. "It's called a repellant charm."

Seamus flipped him off. "And fuck you too, Longbottom." He strode across the circle, giving Dean a brief kiss before squeezing in between him and Luna.

Hermione shot him a grin and winked, tossing a bottle of firewhiskey at him. "Saved this for you." The rest of the room erupted into complaints of selfishness and cheats and boos, as if they weren't all properly sloshed as well. Hermione ignored them all. "Firestarters stick together." She merely said, toasting him with her glass.

Seamus snorted. "Oh yeah?" He took a swig from the bottle, shuddering as it slid down his throat. "What fire have you started?"

Hermione blushed and dropped her gaze. The room went silent for a moment before Harry started chuckling. "C'mon, Seamus. Like you don't know."

Seamus turned to him. "Know what?"

"Yeah, Harry," Fred said slowly, looking between Hermione and Harry. "Know what?"

Harry glanced around the room, his face morphing into shock. "You guys don't know?"

"Harry, mate, I love you." George began. "But I swear to Merlin that if you don't tell us, it's not going to be pretty." He exchanged a look with Fred. "What's Little Miss Prim and Proper done?"

Harry began laughing, "Holy shit. She's done so much."

"Harry…" Hermione warned, going for her wand before realizing that Neville still had it.

She made to get up, but Fred tugged her back down to the couch they were sharing, a glint in his eyes. "You gonna tell us or not, Scarhead?"

Harry tsked, his lips twitching as he looked at Hermione. "That's not very nice." He held up his hands as George made to get up. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you." He took a deep breath.

"She set Professor Snape her first year." Luna said, shuffling her cards again. "He didn't like it very much." Ginny and the twins rolled their eyes at her, before glancing at Hermione and raising their eyebrows.

"Luna-" Hermione protested, her mouth dropping open, "You weren't supposed to-"

"What?" Fred and George whispered. "You did what?"

Seamus tilted his bottle to her. "I suppose that is worth a toast then." Dean tossed an incredulous look at him. Seamus shrugged. "Doesn't surprise me much," He took another swig. "Lass is full of fire."

"Lass?" Hermione said, disdain dripping from the one word as she grabbed for a wand that wasn't there. "Seamus Finnegan if you ever-"

"Hermione, c'mon," Harry cut her off. "It's Seamus." Hermione quieted, throwing one mutinous glare at Harry before huffing.

"Can we rewind?" Neville asked. "Hermione set Snape on fire?"

"Don't forget-" Fred began.

"-she was a firstie then, too." George finished.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, pressing her lips together as Harry let out another low chuckle. "She's done more than that."

"Harry-"

"Oh no, Granger." George smirked at her, "You're not letting us miss these tales." She frowned for a moment before glancing at Harry. He titled his head at her, raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and let the corners of her mouth quirk up into a small smile.

Fred whooped. "Atta girl, 'Mione." She rolled her eyes even more vigorously in response.

"Yeah Harry," Dean said. "Spill the beans."

"Beans?" Ginny asked, staring at Dean. "What do beans have to do with anything?"

Dean closed his eyes, sighing. "Nevermind. Harry?"

Harry grinned. "Where to begin?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote out this in a very short time. I know, I know, this isn't the right thing I should be posting. I promise the next chapter of TCWH should be out soon. I'm ironing out some kinks. 
> 
> First HP story ever, so there's that.


End file.
